


Iron Bars and Dress Blues

by Westpass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Not Steve Friendly, reality check time stevie, salty as the dead sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: Cap gets some unexpected feedback on the subject of 'sticking up for the little guy'.





	Iron Bars and Dress Blues

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent," _and please exercise it, asshole,_ Brett Mahoney thought as he went through the Miranda warnings. After so long on the force, he was reasonably sure he could recite them in his sleep.  
The perp tried to step back. He gave the cops a smile that he probably thought was charming. "Look, can't we talk about this? I was only trying to help those boys stay out of trouble. I figured I could handle it, and you all have enough on your plates as it is."

Right.  
Blond-haired, blue eyed white guy, practically a white supremacist ~~wet dream~~ poster boy. He'd shown up at the Berne Street Shelter, and proceeded to assault a 'troublemaking' older man who Blondie insisted was pushing drugs and 'unnatural behaviors' on some of the other homeless people there.  
Mahoney fought the urge to roll his eyes. "We can do this the easy way or hard. You're going to jail. Regardless of whether or not you did see a drug deal in progress, that was not the way to handle it. The right thing to do would be to call us _instead of_ starting a fight, not as an afterthought. Hold your hands out."

He wasn't going to ask again.  
That, at least, must have gotten across to the other man, because he held out both arms to let them cuff him.

"I did see it! He was talking to those boys inside--"

Mahoney's patience gave out. "The other two people who spoke to him are twenty and twenty-four years old. They are men, not boys, even if they're black. Neither of them has any complaints. If he *is* a dealer, we still can't charge him with anything. He gets a pass on whatever he's done. A lawyer would have us for breakfast if we tried to charge him now.. Evidence? Probable cause?" At the man's blank stare he groaned. "For pity's sake...if nothing else, go watch some NYPD Blue episodes!"  
How had the man lived on planet Earth for this long while staying this ignorant of reality?

He cuffed the man and led him over to a waiting squad car. An ambulance had already taken the alleged 'dealer' to the nearest ER. He had broken bones and they suspected a punctured lung. 

Friggin' vigilantes. At least the Daredevil had the sense to know that he _wasn't a cop!_

They booked him. Brett listened to him call someone named "Nat" and leave a message. "Uhh, Sarge?" The cop who was checking "Rogers" ID beckoned Mahoney over. He glanced at the information on the screen. "...Born in 1918. Okaaay. Get his fingerprints. He wants to play games, he can find someone else. Print him and take him down to lockup."  
Rogers looked mulish, but he let himself be led down the hall to the detention area.  
There was another argument when Rogers or whoever he was realized that he wouldn't be able to post bail until tomorrow morning. "I didn't do anything wrong!" he kept insisting. "Standing up to bullies is something everyone should do if they can, and he was--"  
Brett cut his monologue short after he repeated himself four times.  
"You and everyone else in here. They're all innocent little lambs. Gotcha. If it's any comfort, you do look sharp in the orange."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a cop, or a lawyer. So this may not be legally accurate, but somehow, knowing Steve, I can still see this happening.


End file.
